The Possession and The Passion
by Keep Moving Forwards
Summary: Things got quiet after their last job. Mai started to talk to the Naru in her dreams and soon found out he was really Gene, Narus twin. But things change when someone in comes with a new job. Only the team wasn't ready for what was to come with it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, M here. This story is written by me and my friend over text, so sorry if some parts don't match up. First chapter, hope you enjoy.

-Unedited-

I wake up to the bright sun in my face, morning already. My back and neck ached slightly for some reason, and as I got up I found out why. I had fallen asleep on my works couch. I let out a sigh and stretched, the sound of popping bones filled my ears.

"Seems like someone finally got up." Some said in a slightly amused tone crossed from me, it was from none other than Naru the narcissist.

My eyes widen slightly, and the amused look in his dark indigo eyes.

"Uh... Ya... I must have dozed off." I stutter, for a moment I swear I see the corner of his lips twitch upward, but before I can really tell it's gone. Slowly I stand, my bones popping slightly.

"Well since you're up now you can make us some tea." Naru said as he started typing away at his computer again. Well I had a great mood until he ruined it just now, with his order of tea. I would chew him out, but I was thirsty also and since I have to make tea I might as well make it for everyone. I take out a kettle and fill it with water, turning in the stove I put it on and add some tea leaves in it. From where I stood I heard the sound of the door opening, and the familiar voice of Houshou Takigawa or Monk as I call him. I slowly grab the kettle of now boiling hot tea.

"Hello Mai." Monk says from by the computer where Naru typed.

"Hey Monk, would you like some tea?" I ask him as I got cups out from the shelf.

Monk nodded his head, "Yes, thank you Mai." He said and then started talking to Naru. I came out with a cup for all four of us, Monk, Naru, Lin and I. "So what you call me in for Naru? Another case?"

Another case? When did we get a new job request? Was it while I was asleep? Naru nodded slightly. How can I miss all this in a simple nap!?

"Where?" I ask, still slightly angered by the thought of missing somthing so important.

Naru let out a sigh and began to explain, "Someone called this morning about a job. Many teenagers have gone in the house and either didn't come back or came back not acting like themselves, presumably possessed..."

With that Ayako Matsuzaki walked in just as loud and confident as ever.

"Perhaps an-" She began as soon as she walked in, as though she already knew all the details of the case.

"Earth Spirit." Monk finished letting out small laughs. I chuckle, Ayako's eyes squint as she glares angrily.

"We are going to check out the house soon." Naru says calmly all hints if the amusement I saw, gone. His face looked emotionless yet again.

Naru took out a picture of a house, it looked small like it only had two or three rooms, everyone stared at the photo and waiting for Naru to continue. "Although it looks small there is many rooms below the house that not many go down to see, there are very little lights down there so we will be bringing are own."

A small unusual chill runs down my back.

"What background information do we have?" Monk asks.

"Well, we only know that many teenagers have gone in and only few have come from its depths. Though when they come out, they are possed, by an rather awful spirit. " He looks around, making brief eye contact. "And those whom have been possed soon die, in rather unfortunate ways." He finishes. I felt shivers go through me. "Because of this going in will be a danger to all of us, but these spirits need to be exorcised before more happens. I will understand if you guys do not want to join."

I shake my head, I wasn't going to miss this. If Naru was brave enough, then so was I.

"I'm in." I say. Something breifly flashes inside his deep indigo eyes. But not long enough for me to decipher what it was.

"As am I." Monk states, slowly everyone agrees.

Soon everyone in the group who arrived later on was informed of everything and they were all for it as well. By late afternoon we started to pack up all the equipment and start the drive there. It was about 20-30 miles from the nearest town and was in an open field

I sat in the back of the car behind Lin. Naru was looking determinedly at the picture of the house, his eye brows furrowing. I caught myself staring and instantly a blush warmed my cheeks. I look away hopeing nobody noticed, but then heard a soft chuckle from Ayako, she didn't speak, but I could tell from the look in her eyes she saw me. I gave her a sour look but that made her hold in an even begged laugh. I let out a sigh and stared out the window as the trees went by. John and Monk were in a separate car because we didn't have enough room, with only five seats they filled fast with 3 girls and two boys.

"We're almost there." Naru said breaking the silence, Masako start to not look very good, and I myself wasn't the best.

My insides a felt like ice. A pale took over my skin, I take a soft breath. We were close.

"Are you all right?" I hear Naru ask, I await Masako's answer, but soon find his eyes trained on me. I nearly jump in shock. But nod my head.

"I'll be alright." I answer, he looks at me for a second longer than turns back, pointing something out to Lin. They seem to have a conversation about what ever it is, while I start feeling... Sleepy. My eyes slowly close and I awake inside my dream greeted by none other then the smiling Naru, also known as his twin Eugene.

But something chilled me about the scenery. I looked around and was greeted with walls, walls with what appeared to be... Oh god.. Blood stains... I want to scream, my body freezes as the room grows cold. I look over a Eugene, he looks as though he is trying to say something, but can't.

"Eugene!" I yell, trying to move, shock rushes through me, and that's when the scream lit the air. It's bloodcurdling and full of death. A teenage girl was screaming her head off, thrashing around like she was trying to get something off her. But there wasn't anything unusual in her... My eyes go wide with fear as she starts tearing at her skin screaming and crying. That's when her body goes limp. Her scream cut off. I clamp a hand over my mouth in shock, slowly her back begins to bend, and crack, and then a new demonic scream escapes her lips. Her eyes were now rolled back in her skull. Blood dripped from her eyes sockets and mouth, her skin a unmissable grey. I try to scream but can't, my body is ice. I can't tear my gaze from the girl. I feel my vision blur from tears from watching. She started snapped her back into place again but nothing else changed, she remained just as scary, and just as seemingly real. "No..." My voice finally came quietly. "No!" I said more boldly when she started coming towards me. I let out my scream until I shaken awake by Naru. I felt sick to my stomach, waves of nausea coming over me. I moan and open my eyes shaking.

"Mai? Did you have another dream?" He asks, his eyes had an unusual worry within them. My bottem lip begins to quiver, I feel the sob build in my throat. I bite my lip to conceal it, but my breath catches in my throat causing me to exhale and break down in sobs. I jump in his arm and cried into his chest. He held me close as I did, not caring for the others that had surrounded us. "It was another dream." I start to say as I calmed down. "There was a girl teenager, she was screaming in pain, until she started ripping at her skin and hair..." I shivered. "She broke her back and her eyes lolled back into her head, blood coming from them." I burst out in a new set of tears. "She... She then came towards me, I think she was going to kill me..." I sob again, Naru's arms felt warm against my cold body. I couldn't help but feel slight butterflies as I try to stop sobbing. Reluctantly I pull away, mumbling a thanks and drying my eyes. Masako stood pale and looking weak.

"That girl is close." Masako said weakly her eyes wide. " she's angry and is out for blood, but she's not the only one. Many more, different ages are everywhere near this house." She covered her mouth looking sick and I forgot my tears to comfort her, I guess I'm the only one who would at least know a little on how she feels. I felt ice cold once again. Parylized, their defiantly many angered spirits here. The question is, why are they trapped and what is making them out for blood. I shiver. Naru looked at the house,

"It would be a good idea to not be alone, always have a partner, wherever you go." He says, as Monk and John drive up. Lin started getting the equipment out, I sat and comfort Masako, or more so we comforted each other. Monk and John got filled in on what all happen before they arrived.

"If that happening, I'm almost tempted to try and bunk everyone together instead of girls and boys. Nothing wrong just for safety." Monk said with an innocent smile.

"What is someone scared? Awe" Ayako teased.

"After what happened to Mai and the sprits those two sense, yes I really am." Monk said his smile disappearing. Ayako stayed quiet after that.

I expected Naru to object, for we had never done something like that before, but to my suprise he says, "Yes that would be a safer idea, we all find the safest room in the house and bunk together." A sudden question pops within my head,

"Wait Naru, where's the client that gave us the case." I ask, still sitting close to Masako.

"He was a police officer that wanted us to investigate before the town loses anyone else." Naru said, "So he's back at the town waiting for it to be safe again." The word coward popped in my head, but then again I would have done the same exact same thing. "Alright, let's set up all the equipment, quickly. Before it gets dark." Naru says. But he turns to me as well as Masako, "You two go with Ayako, and try to find a good room that will fit us all, and is near somewhere we can set the equipment up at." I can't help but feel slightly angered. He believes I'm too weak to carry the equipment. Sometimes he can be such a jerk. Although right now a good place to sleep right now is the most important. Naru left to go help the guys and we girls went into the house only to have me and Masako feel sick to our stomachs.

"What's wrong you two?" Ayako asked looking worried.

"The sprits are really strong, there roaming around all around beneath the house." Masako said her hand and kimono covering half her face.

I felt chills run through me at the mention of that, spirits roaming below where I'll be sleeping. "Let's hurry and find a room." I said in a hurried voice. I felt as though the spirits ran through the walls, as well as under my feet.

We looked in every room on the top floor before we reluctiontly had to go down the first set of stairs. The air was degrees cooler down there which frightened me. The first rooms door looked secure and like a thick wood, but instantly as I opened the door I knew I had been there, in my subconscious. It was the room the girl had been in. I wanted to shriek. My stomach rolled, I wanted to gag from the fear.

"Oh no. Oh no..." I say shaking my head and backing up. Masako looked extremely pale, as she suddenly collapsed, into Ayako's arms. Ayako screamed, and it echoed.

"Naru! Lin! John! Monk!" She then yelled, I felt frozen, someone grabbed me, it's icy fingers gripping my shoulder. I took a shaky breath.

"Ayako. Someone's touching me." My eyes were closed, I wanted to shriek so badly, the fingers gripped harder, my body began to shake. They all ran in shouting, asking what was wrong. I opened my eyes to looking over to my shoulder. The ghostly glowing hand was there and tightening. My eyes went wide and my body shook even more. I wished to scream but my voice was all but a whisper, "Help..."

Monk began muttering intangible words, and the feeling of the hand was gone. I shivered than rain out of the room, my face in my icy cold hands.

"Mai what is it?" John asks as the group walks into the hallway.

"The...the room... It was in my vision... That's where the girl was..." I shudder.


	2. Chapter 2

-Unedited-

My eyes still wide and filled with tears, it still felt as though the hand was there. I felt a hand on my back and glanced up to see Naru.

"How about you go get some more sleep. We'll take care of the rest." I knew he was letting get some distance from the house before we continue the investigation.

But I didn't want to sleep, another vision would take place. I shake my head.

"I'm all right, really." I try to smile softly.

"Hey guys, I think I found a room that would work." John yells from a room not to far from where we stood, slowly I walk next to Naru, the room it's self was rather large and much warmer than the other.

"It should work." Naru says. I followed close behind everyone. Masako seemed to relax a little, and I guess I did as well. It felt so much better than the rest if the house for some reason.

"Oh my, it's so pure in here." Monk said and Naru just nodded.

"I believe for safety reasons we should set the equipment in here as well as bunk." Naru says, I nod.

I sit with Masako on our beds as they set up. Naru told us to relax, for we've already experienced a lot. Normally we wouldn't expect this much activity yet, but this case is special compared to the others we've had. The warm air warmed up my cold limbs and made me slightly sleepy, but I decently wasn't going to sleep. Once everything was set up, Lin sat typing on his computer and we all looked on the monitors.

"We will watch the monitored for activity tonight, and act tomorrow." Naru says not looking away from the screens.

I looked at him, smiling softly at how calm yet determined he looks. A giggle snaps me from my thoughts, the blush rises in my cheeks again. I shouldn't be getting distracted by him. I have no feeling towards him. I tell myself. I shook my head and paid attention to the screens, "are we going to set up cameras up under the house." I asked Naru

"Not tonight, tomorrow." he said and continued staring at the cameras. I let out a sigh and laid back onto my bed. Why was he so invested in this case? He has been deeply distracted by it since this morning. "I'd suggest getting some sleep, tomorrow we begin trying to free the spirits." Naru says breaking his gaze for a moment. Monk lays down on the bed across from me, and Ayako next to him, John laid on his left, which left two beds, one to my right and one to Masako's left.

Inside I briefly wondered Naru would choose the one next to me. I let my eyes close and I relaxed. I didn't let myself fall asleep but I did let myself relax. I listened to the sounds around me. When I heard a bed creak from someone getting on one, I opened an eye to see Naru sitting on the one next to me. I quickly close my eyes and pretend to be asleep, adrenaline now rushed through me. He chose that bed. I smile inwardly. His breath was soft yet even, I want to open my eyes to look at him. I can't help but feel shocked, even though it's just a bed. Against what my mind was telling me I let myself drift off into sleep, welcoming whatever dreams were to come. I was in a long hallway, it was dark and the walls had splatters all over them. I started walking until I reach a door at the end of the hall. I was metal and had a small opening in the middle. There was a sick smell coming from within it. *Ya! Then Naru here's her scream, maybe*

I was engulfed in the putrid scent, it made my head spin. I took small steps closer to the door. Each step sending icy shudders through me. I looked around, looking for Eugene. Suddenly I hear footsteps. I stop they were right behind me. My breath catches in my throat. Slowly I turn around, fear pulsing through my veins.

Nobody was there. That's when I hear a scream. But this time it was familiar. My eyes widen and I gasp as I recognize the scream of certain pain. It was John.

"Oh God! JOHN!" I yell running towards the door, where the sound had to be coming from. I reach the door, and grab the handle. Electricity runs through my body with the touch. The scream begins to fade. "JOHN! Hold on!" I grasped a breath, "I WILL HELP YOU!" I shout, trying to open the door, that's when blood oozed from the slit in the door.

My eyes were wide as I failed to open the door. My dream self wasn't able to open the door. I woke myself up and somehow got out of the room without anyone waking up. I ran to the door that lead to the stairs. I ran down them, ignoring the smell and down the hallway to the door. I felt something touch me but ignored it as I managed to get the door open. In front of my was an angry spirit and a hurt john. The spirit loomed in a dark shadow over John, who was bleeding from a cut of his head. His eyes were half open, but he was shaking hard. I could see the fear within him. I don't know what I could do. The spirit turned to me, its eyes pure white, and held a cold gaze. I could feel the icy on my skin, from its gaze. John looks up at me, tears stained his cheeks.

"Payment is due." A cold demonic voice says what? I think that statement was odd yet chilling. The spirit in front of me, let's out a shriek I cover me ears and scream. Pain filled my skull, and rattled through my body. I felt liking giving in but that wasn't a choose with john in danger. I uncovered my ears and began chanting the little magic that monk had taught her. It stuns the spirit long enough for her to get to john and tell him what to do, "John go back to base and get the others." I said in a stern voice.

"But Mai-" John started as he got up, his head was bleeding badly.

"No john, go!" I told him and pushed him out, watching him run back upstairs. I have a smile until my hair was yanked back with much force that I hit the ground hard. My body erupted in pain. My eyes slid open, I felt something warm rush down my forehead, pain was all I could register. I stare up at the white soulless eyes, they were filled with pure hatred. They filled me with ice.

"Payment is due." It whispered quietly, echoing in my ears.

I feel myself begin to fade, the darkness began to spot my vision, but not before I heard a voice, chanting. It was Monk, the icy feeling left my body, as the spirit was gone. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around me and picked me up, they held tightly. I moan and look up meeting deep indigo eyes. My heart skipped a beat. My vision began to fade faster. Taking the feeling of his arms with it.

I felt my body go limp right before more pain came to me. It felt as though it was inside me. That's all I felt before I black out. My new dream was of seeing my sleeping on a bed. My head was bleeding and everyone was trying to wake me up. The one who looked worried the most was Naru. It must be just my imagination. He probably was worried about John. I looked around, realizing I couldn't see John. Where was he? Was he all right? I try to wake myself up, pinching myself.

"WAKE UP!" I shout at myself, it only echoes into emptiness. "Please..." My voice drops to a whisper as I look away from my body, to Naru, his gaze seemed to look at me.

"We need to leave. Ayako take Masako and Monk, and start ranking equipment up stairs. I will watch over them." Nobody objected to Naru as he said that. Monk just nodded looking worried. Everyone left the room and did as told. Naru stood beside me he clenched his teeth and hands. "I knew we shouldn't have done this job." He whispered, he then put his hand on my check. "I'm sorry Mai, please forgive me." He whispered once again. I felt myself blush, no this can't be true. I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up. Soon enough I opened my eyes to Naru's dark indigo ones. His eyes were smiling but his mouth was plain. I felt happy but pain kept getting worse.

"It's okay." I say simply, wincing at the pain in my head. "How's John?" I ask my voice sounded so weak, and hoarse.

"He will be okay, as will you, once we leave here and take you to the hospital." Naru says placing a hand on mine. I feel a small blush appear on my cheeks. I look into his indigo eyes, they were so deep and so beautiful.

"NARU!" I hear Ayako shout, running in the room. He instantly straightens up and takes his hand from mine.

"What is it?" He asks looking calmer. Akayo was out of breath, as she stops.

"The door-" She takes a deep breath. "Its gone! We looked, but it's gone! We're trapped!" My heart sank with those words. Trapped? Naru's eyes widen slightly.

"Are you sure?" He ask

"Yes, even the windows are gone!" Ayako said looking panicked, "there it no way out now."

Narus jaw clenched, "we'll have to stay and fight these spirits then, find out why they've done this." That's when I remembered something.

"Naru when the spirit was attacking me a john she said 'payment is due'." I said think for a moment, "maybe that has something to die with their anger." I finished ignoring the pain I felt as I sat up.

"Mai, lay down please, your head-." Naru starts,

"I'm okay." I interject.

"Payment is due... Well that statement certainly is chilling. Tonight we have to investigate." Ayako says shuddering. Monk and Masako walk in looking shocked.

"I don't understand how they are all gone." Monk says, Masako looked pale and frail.

"The spirits are so angry." She says her voice quiet, her gaze downward. I got out of the bed and looked over at the camera monitors.

"We need to set stuff downstairs, that's where all the main stuff is happening." I said. Everyone nodded and we paired up, for some reason I got paired up with Naru and we set up cameras in the room where John and I had gotten hurt. I had to take it slow because of my head, but Naru took the heavier equipment leaving me to look weak and pathetic. But I wasn't about to object, he was being kind.

Though that in its self was out of the ordinary, but I guess it proves he has more than one side.

When we were walking back to the room, a loud creaking filled the long and dark corridor, the flashlight we had brought, began to flicker.

I felt ice creep inside my skin, I gasp. Naru's gaze instantly snaps to me.

"What is it?" He asks, a voice echoes in my skull.

A voice that isn't mine, "Payment is due." That one sentence, echoed in the deepest part of my brain. "Payment is due!" The voice grew louder and louder. I screamed, my hands going over my eyes as I crouched down. Naru dropped what he had and tried to snap me out if it. The voice got louder and louder, as well as the pain. "Once payment is due there is no escape." It said and then it left my head. I stopped screaming and cried in Narus arms. I still felt its presence invade my head, it lingered under my skin. Something dark was going on.

"It's okay Mai, can you tell me what happened?" Naru asks softly, his hand rubbing my back. I take a shaky breath,

"The spirit was in my head. It spoke loud about a payment, and how once it is due, there is no escape." I say trying to control my sobs, "I don't know what it means, but something bad is going to happen." Naru gently helps me up, my head ached from crying as well as the injury. It made me light headed. He picked me up and carried me to base as I cuddled into his chest. I felt my checks warm up from blushing but did nothing about it. He set my down onto my bed and began talking to Lin, I listened closely to them.

"I think she might be possessed, the spirit was in her head she said." Naru said, "she also said something bad going to happen."

"I'll keep an eye on everything." Lin said and went back to the monitors.

"I'm going to try and have Monk preform an exorcism tonight. This spirit will not respond to a cleansing." Naru looked around, "Where is Monk and Masako, and Ayako?" I look over to the door, they should be back by now.

"Are they on any of the Camera's?" I ask my voice cracking, Lin looks over, then back at the screen.

"No."

Naru clicked his phone opened but it kept beeping from no service. He sighed frustrated and looked at Lin, "I'm going to go find them." He said and started walking out, but Lin jumped out of his chair.

"Not alone you're not!" He said. I was about to say I'll go but he shook his head. "I'll go find them, I have my shiki with me."

"Alright." Naru says, as Lin walked out of the room. A stony silence overtook us. A few beds down John stirred. Naru slowly walked to him,

"John?" He asks, John's eyes flash open bloodshot. His eyes focus on Naru,

"It's coming, the payment is coming." He says, I can see his eyes slowly roll back. The temperature dropped rapidly, causing the computer to beep. Naru steps back, still looking calm. I close my eyes and began muttering the magic words I was taught by monk, thinking about how handy they've become. I hear Naru mutter words as well.

Suddenly John falls back, unconscious yet again. My breathing was labored as was Naru's. The voice in my head came but it was very faint and I ignored it. No matter how many people you had no one was safe. I looked over at Naru, he was sweating, he must have used his powers. "You should relax." I tell him. He shakes his head. I clench my jaw annoyed.

"I must watch the cameras." He says.

"Naru, you and I both know you need to rest." I say.

"I'm fine." He states emotionlessly.

"FINE? YOU'RE FINE?! YOU LOOK EXCHUASTED! HOW MUCH HAVE YOU ACTUALLY RESTED?! NOW REST BEFORE YOU KILL YOURSELF!" I yell rather loud. His eyes look up at me, amusement shining in them. He thought this was funny? I cross my arms, ignore the sharp pain and voice in my head. I get out if bed and grab him, Naru stumbled from not expecting getting grabbed and fell back against the bed, dragging my along, closing my eyes. I opened them up again a few inches from Naru's. My face heated up fast when Naru decided to smirk.

Sorry for what the chapters were doing, I don't know what happened. But there fixed now. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on top of Naru, staring into his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt to. I try to awkwardly slide off, but he wraps a hand around my waist.

"Does this work for you?" He asks, a small smile on his lips.

"It's a start." I say, his eyes flick briefly to my lips, adrenaline runs through me. My heart skips a beat. Suddenly I hear Monks voice.

"I can't figure out how the blood got on that wall, something is going on." He says, instantly I'm up, off of Naru. My head flies to my head, as I wince. The intensity still flowed through me. I tried to hide the blush that erupted on my cheeks, as the group walks in. Lin goes back to the monitors, not even paying attention to us. The others... Well they had wicked grins besides Masako, who was glaring at me. I can't believe what almost happened. Me and Naru almost kissed! I can't like my boss, there's no ignoring my feelings now. Especially when he seems to like me to, I think. I sit back on my bed, and stay silent.

"What did you guys find?" Naru asks, his face back to being emotionless.

"Well we got lost..." Ayako says,

"And there was this room... We were trapped, spirits surrounded us. And then-" Monk starts, he takes a breath. "Words appeared on the wall, in fresh blood."

"What did it say?" Naru asks,

"Payment is Overdo." He says.

My eyes widened as the voice started going on again in my head only it said those words. I ignored then as a cold shiver went down my back. I turned to look down at the floor, john and I were possessed and everyone who's been possessed has died. Wait... Payment is due. Payment overdue... "Oh no" I whispered out loud

"What is it?" Naru asks.

"You said those whom have been possessed always die... Both John and I have..." My voice trails off, Naru looks at the screens.

"So the payment is... You two?" Ayako asks,

"It can't be." Naru says, clearly in shock. I continued to look at the ground. Now it explains the pain I've been feeling. I was slowly dying. "Well we're going to fix this with no lives sacrificed." Naru said sternly. Everyone nodded weakly, they didn't like the thought of their friends possibly dying.

Monk looked pale as he thought of this.

"How are we going to fix this?" I ask, my head filled with pain. I want to cry from the pain.

"I don't know. But we will find a way." Naru says looking determined. I feel a new fear, the fear of dying. I've had the fear before, but not this intense before. Now it was a better chance. Naru stood up next to me, "first we need to see if any of us can drive the spirit out of them." He said looking at monk and Ayako.

"I believe I can, but it can't be in here" Monk says loudly. "Bring them to the room they were first possessed in." He says,

"I will meet you there, I have to prepare."

"Okay, I will take Mai, Masako and Ayako take John, you guys go first. He was possed first." Naru says.

Masako and Ayako nodded and went over to John, picking him up by the arms. The struggled a little before following Monk out. I was left with Naru and Lin, although Lin looked like he was taking a nap, I always wondered when he slept during investigations. Naru took my hand and brought me into a hug. I couldn't help but wince as my head pounded. He sat down on the bed and motioned me to sit with him.

"I'm worried this spirit will harm you as it is exercised." He says honestly, he looks so worried.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be alright." I say. He smiles a rare smile,

"That's good, I wouldn't know what I'd do without my tea girl." A small chuckle escapes his lips, my heart skips a beat. Suddenly his warm fingers are on my cheek, as he begins to lean forward. Intensity fills my bones, he is inches away from me. I felt my checks warm up as his face came closer and closer. I closed my eyes and went forward just an inch, only to meet his lips with my own. His hand stroked my check as he kissed me. Time felt like it stopped for that moment. The voice was gone for the moment, and the pain forgotten. Naru pulled away after a while with a smile on his face, my own smile was plastered on my face.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time." He said in a sweat voice, so he even has a sweat side.

"You should have done it sooner." I said resting my head on his chest, listening to his heart while mine beat fast.

"We have to go." He says quietly his arms wrapped warmly around me.

"I know." I pause, should I tell him? I take a breath, "I'm really worried Naru, what if..." He stops me by kissing me again, electricity running through me.

"You will make it out. I won't let anything hurt you." He says boldly. I nod, believing him. Slowly he stands wrapping his arms around my waist, helping me stand. My head ached worse than before, but I couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness.

We began walking down to the room, his arm never leaving it's spot around my waist. As we enter we got some weird looks, but ignored them. John had already been exercised so it was my turn. Monk had me lay down on the cold floor and started chanting incantations that I didn't bother to fully understand. Soon I felt pain erupt and the voice screaming in my head, causing myself to scream. Visions filled me head, visions of my life. Many pictures filled my head, floating past full speed, but one stopped. It was of Naru, the smile on his face after he kissed me.

The pain shot through the visions, my voice arises in another scream. My body writhes,

"PAYMENT!" Another voice chants. I felt blood rush from my nose, I cough as it gushes down my face. The spirit was inside my skin, I could feel it trying to control me.

"Hurry Monk! It's killing her!" I heard someone yell, then the sound of footsteps.

"NARU NO!" I felt somebody kneel next to me.

I tried to see what was happening but even though my eyes were open I couldn't see a thing. I coughed up some blood as more came out my nose. The canting became faster and I felt someone touch me. But the sprit didn't like that one bit. It screamed, or more like used my voice to scream, pushing the person with much force

"It's going to be okay!" Naru yelled and chanted a line of words, his voice become sped up, and almost like it wasn't his. I couldn't breathe, my chest filled with pain. I felt his hand grasp mine, as the words became less human and more magic.

Suddenly the pain was too much, I felt myself go unconscious in a matter of seconds.

I woke up in a dream to meet up with Eugene. He looks over at me with his usual smile.

"I heard about your and Naru." He said walking closer to me

"What don't you know." I said in a plain tone, "so Gene what's going on in this place?"

"This place used to be the home of a strict loan shark, all those who didn't pay back their dept he killed." He said and pointed to a white outlined house. "His home was above and the killing was done below. So now all the people who he killed is going after all who enter until they pay their payment of entering."

"Death..." I faintly said, "Can we cleanse them at all?"

He didn't reply, "Gene...?" I ask but he began to fade. Annoyance filled me. I needed to know. "GENE!" But by then he was gone.

My eyes flash open. I was breathing heavily. The first thing my mind thought too, was the fact that the angry spirit had been a loan shark, that just didn't seem to make sense. That couldn't be the full story. I shake my head.

"Mai?" I hear someone say, I look over, it was Masako, she looked tired.

"Masako?" I reply, I look around everyone was asleep, even Naru, who's fingers were interlocked with mine. He laid half on the bed, his face soft in sleep.

"What happened?" I ask, a dull headache in my skull.

"You went unconscious, and then the spirit left you. Monk managed to exercise it, but we thought you we're dead."

I looked away, "not yet." I said. "Can you see how many spirits are here?"

Masako nodded her head, "there are over twenty only there are three strong ones that look up to a terrifying one." She shivered. "Why do you ask?"

"I had another dream, I know most of the story of why there are so many angry spirits here." I said trying to pull my hand out of Naru's but he only tightened his hold. "We need to be extra careful now, they are all out for blood."

Naru's eyes slowly open, it's strange to see him looking so innocent and like a teen.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sleep still in his voice.

"I know how the spirits came here." I say, he sits up,

"How do you know?" He asks. I swallow, and look at our hands.

"Your brother told me in a dream." I say quietly. He stands up, his fingers leaving mine. I hadn't told him about my seeing his brother.

"What did he say?" His face was now emotionless yet again. He crossed his arms.

I frowned slightly but told him what Gene had said anyways. "That explains a lot. There trying to give people the same treatments they got." Naru said, not emotion at his voice. He glared at me a little, "care to explain how you know that I have a brother and how you talk to him."

I sigh," well when I have those dreams he's there and looks exactly like you do." I said, "at first I thought it was just a dream you, but last case I realized it wasn't and I ended up becoming friends with him afterwards."

He looked at me, then turned and walked away to the computer, where he immediately began typing. He didn't say a word, not even when Lin looked up at him still half asleep.

I couldn't help the burst of anger that filled me. Why is he giving me the cold treatment!? Slowly I stand up.

"Look Naru I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But you have no reason to get mad over this. I'm sorry Naru!" I say, not caring how loud I was. He just sits, no longer typing.

He continued stared down at the computer, "how much has he told you about himself?"

"Not much, I only know bits and pieces." I said, some of the others were waking up, "I never asked anything about him, just who he was."

Naru nodded his head and looked up to me, a sad look on his face. I walk over to him,

"I'm sorry, really. Please forgive me." I say staring into his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just..." He shook his head,

"What is it?" I ask. He opens his mouth to speak, that's when the house begins to shake, in a loud moan. I let out a squeak almost jumping into his arms as he stood up. Everyone was awake in a second as it continued to shake, noises start to come.

Masako went wide eyed. "There here." She whispered as spirits started coming up from the floor with evil grins and red eyes. One spirit caught me eye, it was a girl... The same girl whom was in my original vision of this place. I recognized the grim smile. Naru stood close behind me. I could almost feel his arm on my back.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"They've come for their payment." He said through gritted teeth. They came for our deaths? No we can't let that happen. I wish we could cleanse them but that may be impossible.

The spirts grew louder, their shrieks hurting my ears. Making my heartbeat in pain. Before I know it I feel myself fall, my hands barely catch myself as I hit the ground, splinters push into my fingers. Soon Naru is next go me, he looks up at the spirits as they swarm. Everyone but john had fallen to the ground. The spirits swarm around him until we can no longer see him.

"John!" I yell just as they all disappear from our sights, and everything became silent. The silence was eerie, the room still icy. I look at the area where John had been. He's just gone. Nothing left of the blonde Aussie.

"Why did they take him and not me?" I ask aloud, thinking to myself.

Slowly I stand along with everyone else, we all felt nothing but shock and terror. I looked out of the room hoping to see him but he was nowhere in sight. "Come on guys we need to go find him." I said in a worried tone, I know we would be going down 'there' to find him, but as long as we find him I would go through anything. We were all going to make it out of here, that's the promos we made in the beginning.

"We need a plan." Ayako says,

"Alright. Let's split up into pairs." Naru says, "Never leave your partners side. Not with the dangers in this house."

Lin and Ayako were paired up, and were the first to leave, then Masako reluctiontly paired with Monk, leaving me with Naru.

We all went different ways, looking through every door we found. One door me and Naru found smelled the most of blood. Which after entering we found that blood was everywhere in the room. Torcher objects were in the room along with bones and bodies. I covered my mouth as I gasped my eyes widened, "this is so cruel, no wonder there are so many angry spirits." I whispered as Naru placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I saw a small door on the other side of the room.

"Look." I say pointing, slowly walk over the bones and blood, crunching sounds and squishing sounds filled the air. I wanted to gag. I clamp a hand over my mouth. Naru wraps his arm around my waist. We made our way over to the door. When it started to get cold in the room. I shivered and knew exactly what this meant, they were back. I opened the door and before I could point the flashlight into it I was consumed by darkness. Just as John had been. I got knock unconscious. I then woke up beside John in a dark area. It was cramped and was soft. The feeling of Naru's fingers were ghosts on my skin.

"Mai?" I hear John ask confused.

"John, where are we?" I say gasping, the air was stuffy, and it was oddly warm.

"I... I... Don't know." He stutters, I look up, to find darkness. I lift my hand above my head to feel softness, wait. This felt like a... My eyes go wide.

"John I think we're in an coffin." I whispered.

"That would mean we've been buried alive." He said, "we may not make it out of this one Mai." He said sadly.

"No John we are going to get out of here alive." I said sternly, "I will definitely find a way."

"Mai." His voice was full of panic, "How far down do you think we are?" he asks softly, I shake my head,

"I don't know. " I reply truthfully. How will we make it out!? I close my eyes, I know what I must try.

I concentrated on Naru's mind. Instantly my vision blurs as I rush through colors. I feel panic rush through my chest.

As soon as I reach inside his mind, I can feel him.

"Naru." I call out.

"Mai?" He stood in front of me with a shocked expression. It soon passed to happyness and he ran and hugged me. I hugged him back, glad he was safe. He pulled back, but still kept his hands on my arms.

"What happened after I left?" I asked slightly worried something else happened.

"After you were taken we got kicked out of the house, but we can't enter into it again." He said, "we were going to search but we were all tired and need rest to continue, se currently we're taking a nap." I sighed in relief. "Mai where did you get taken to?"

"I don't know where, but I do know that me and John have been buried alive." I said. "Look we don't have much time." I say feeling my breaths grow short. "We need you to find us." I say frantically.

"I'll find you I promise." Naru says, his eyes filling with tears. The surroundings start to fade. I quickly kiss his warm lips, before I'm back in the blur.

"Mai? MAI?! Are you okay!?" John was shouting. My eyes snap open,

"Yes, I'm all right. " I say unsure on whether I should mention what I can do or not. "Good, you had me worried for a moment there." He said and relaxed. The air was getting thinner my the second, and with the two of us breathing it wasn't helping.

"I know they will find us." I said and stared up into the darkness.

"How?" John asked

"I don't know, but I just know they will" I said with a smile.

"I hope your right." John says. So do I. I say inwardly. Time was ticking away with every breathe. The reality of being, who knows how far down, pressed against my chest. Leaving me feeling like I was suffocating.

It wasn't long before I heard pounding above us. There was yelling and the pounding continued.

"We're here." I say weakly, my voice barely audible. Johns breaths were most silent. "John hold on." I say, I could barely pull a breath. My heart beat began to slow. The light shines for a moment before I black out.

I hear the sound if tires. The ground beneath me was warm. Voices spoke softly. I slid open my eyes, to see Naru's chin and face above me. I gave a smile, "hey Naru." I said weakly.

"Mai!" Naru said with a smile. He brought me into his arm for a hug. "Where are we headed?" I ask, My head held a dull throb.

"The hospital." Monk says from the passenger seat.

"Wait, what about the house? The spirits?" I ask, we hadn't gotten rid of them. Everyone grows quiet, Naru just holds me close.

I decided that I would ask again later after the hospital. I stay quiet and nearly am asleep when we arrive. I felt a pain in my stomach, which worried everyone. We all knew I wasn't possessed anymore, so it was unexplained. The doctor found out I had internal bleeding and should have come In sooner.

But we all knew that wasn't an option. Once the doctor left, I asked again.

"What about the spirits?" I look straight at Naru.

"We cleansed the smaller ones..." He said

"What about the bigger ones?" I asked

"We had to exorcise them." Naru said with no emotion.

"We tried to cleanse them but it was to no avail, so it was our only option." Monk said. I gave a nod but I was still sad. The doctor came back in saying that I would need surgery to stop the bleeding. The room grew quiet. I looked at my hands. The pain in my stomach was nauseating.

"I'm afraid you all will have to leave, the surgery must be done as soon as humanly possible." The doctor said quietly, slowly everyone padded out, leaving me, except for Naru.

"How's John?" I ask quickly, remembering.

"He's good, he will be kept overnight." Naru says quickly,

"Sir. Please, there is a small window of time." The doctor says, Naru kisses my cheek quickly, and pads out. The doctor filled me in on what they were going to do and asked if I had any parents that could sign for me since I was under age still. I shook my head and just told him to talk about this later. He nodded and I was given laughing gas and a shot to put me put just in case. I only vaguely remember moments of the surgery, of course at the time, I felt more like I was floating on a cloud. When they stopped and everyone came in, monk had a video recorder. "Omg it's a baby movie!" I said, it almost a yell.

Ok, so this was the last chapter of this case. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Me and my friend are still trying to decide if we should continue it on to a new case or not. Please review what you think. Thanks everyone!

~M +Friend


	4. Chapter 4

-unedited-

It had been a few months since our last case. Both me and John recovered fully and we're acting like our weird selves. We found out later that day that the spirits had tried to kill us even though they were no longer in our bodies, and that was the reason for the internal bleeding. Today was close to Halloween so spirits keep acting up. We've gotten many calls but Naru keep declining them, like he's waiting.

He's been acting strange around me. It's been forever since we've actually spoke. I don't understand what brought on him being so cold to me, but even before that recent case, he spoke more to me than now.

I still attempt to bring on conversations whenever I can, but he refuses to speak to me more than a few words.

"Naru, why are you turning down all the cases?" I ask puzzled as I see him turn down yet another potential case.

He gives a shrug and walks away. I have come to the conclusion that I was imagining him having feelings for me. I mean he barley egnoeges me, let alone be romantic. I sat down with some tea in my hands, watching the steam rise from it. The one who had us go in the monster case not long ago, I don't recall her name. But why should I care. She came in today and talked with Naru.

I made her and Naru both cups of tea, before I was asked to do so. My annoyance with Naru was clear, I wanted to chew him out for being a jerk. But not after he accepted the case. I was simply glad he finally let us work on a case on ol' hallows-eve.

"What kind of case is this Naru?" Monk asks. The lady had left over an half an hour ago, and the group gathered.

"It a case about a spirit that goes around killing peoples kids." Naru said looking at his computer. "It sees the parents first before it goes and finds their kids. We think it's trying to get revenge or it's searching for something." I was sitting in the kitchen reading a school book, or well I made it look like I was while I listened.

"So the spirit targets children. But it seems odd that it visits the parents as well." John says looking puzzled. "Does it harm the parents in anyway?" He asks,

"Not physically. But for sure mentally."Naru says,

"Well when do we leave?" Ayako asks, standing close to Masako, who hasn't spoken a word.

"We leave tonight." Naru says.

But as I thought of the case, the information doesn't add up. Reluctiontly I stand up, walking into the room.

"Wait Naru, how come the spirit keeps killing if people know not to go to the sight where the attacks take place?" I ask my voice squeaking softly.

"No one tells about the deaths. The police cover it up like it will go away and that it's not attached to the house." Naru said.

"It makes since." Monk said, "the police don't want the people to panic and abandon the house because of it." He pointed out. It's true, the city would lose money that way

"Then how does the lady know about the incidents?" I ask, my confidence building alittle. Naru doesn't look at me as he answers.

"Because she lost two children in that house." I gasp, how awful that must be. Knowing you lost children and not being able to speak of what really happened.

I stayed quiet after that. Everyone was quiet as was well. I left to get back to my book for know while they planned for the trip. Apparently there was a family there now with three kids. All fairly young.

"Which means we don't have much time." Monk says, beginning to pack up the equipment.

"Which is why we must leave tonight." Naru says quietly. Inside worry flickers in my chest. If we fail, those children won't make it.

I left the office to go to my apartment to get ready for the case. I just wish Naru wasn't being a jerk at the moment so that we could talk about what all happened last time. But he just has to ignore me while.. While I hurt some. Gene didn't know what to tell me about what is going, he didn't know what was going through his twins head. To bad. I will ask Gene about this spirit though when I get a dream.

As soon as I was packed and ready I headed back to the office, where we would pack up and leave. I was the only one currently there, other than Naru.

He didn't speak as he loaded the equipment. Inside my head I sent him telepathic messages begging for him to say something, anything.

To explain what had taken place during our last case. But all I received was silence.

I finally I grabbed his hand to keep him from walking away while I talk. I felt angry and sad, "listen Naru I know I'm not like thee others and don't have much to like about, but after what happened you can't just leave me like this." I felt some tears. "You may not like me, but I like you. You ignoring me after that is killing me... Please Naru, talk to me."

At first he wouldn't make eye contact. But slowly his indigo eyes slid to my brown eyed gaze. He sighed, and shook his head, not letting go of my hand.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I just..." He looked away, "Since I saw how close to death you were, and how I almost lost you. I had to hide my feelings." I look up at him, tears still in my eyes. "I couldn't bear the thought..." He shook his head, his voice faltering.

I blinked to get some tears out of my eyes. I hugged him tight, his eyes widened in surprise. "Don't hide your feelings because of that." I said, "even if I was close to death and you could have gotten hurt. It hurts more to hide feelings rather then showing them."I said some more tears came as I continued. "I mean my parents are both dead, but I don't his the love I had for them."

"I know. But that's something I know how to do. It's not often I express my feelings." He says I almost laugh, but he was confessing. So I stifled the uprising chuckle

. He kissed my cheek softly. "I'm sorry." He murmured. As a car drives up, we increase the distance between us, our fingers no longer intertwined.

I wish they were, but we weren't going to be like that in front of anyone. I could help but smile as everyone else of the group got out of the car.

"I've told you, us girls will get the better room compared to you guys." Ayako said, talking to Monk.

"Yeah right, we'll see." Monk said with a huff

"We deserve the better room." Ayako says, Masako smiles softly next to her.

"You do not, deserve the better room, we do. We carry the equipment." Monk states.

"Are you all ready?" Naru says, butting in, his voice a little more emotion filled than normal.

"Yes. John will meet us there." Monk says, clearly not over the other conversation.

Naru nodded and went and got Lin, leaving my with the others. Ayako gave me a grin, "so you two make up yet." She asked giving me a wink.

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." I said heat rising from my face and looked down to the ground

Masako looked angered at the thought. "There was nothing to mad at eachother for..." I say my voice trailing. Ayako rolls her eyes but doesn't persist.

We all than piled in the car except for Monk, he drove sperately. The car was silent. Nobody spoke, even the radio lacked sound.

I decided to take a nap at this time. Welcoming the dream. Some spirit come through the door at lightning speed. It grinned evilly. The clawed hands lifted and swiped at my face.

I felt it. Pain, I couldn't even begin to imagine burned my cheek. I gasp clutching my face, a thick warm, gooey liquid covered my fingers. I want to scream. I look up at the spirit, now able to see it. It was odd.

It looked human yet like a dog at the same time. It growled a little before tearing at me again. Pain was all I thought about at that moment when it ran and a couple ran in

Panic clear in there tear-filed eyes. I began to feel dizzy. Blood was gushing from my cheek, as the creature struck again, this time in my abdomen. The pain was almost unbearable. I couldn't bring myself to look up at it. So much pain filled me in waves.

Their voice were mumbled as they rushed over to me. They were both crying eyes out. The pain started to numb and my eyes closed

A cry of outrage and sorrow escaped the woman's agape mouth. I try to pry my eyes open, but I'm spinning, pain washing over me. Suddenly it's all gone, and my eyes are wide open. I'm gasping for breath, pain still coming over me. I feel my cheek and my heart drops I feel a scar.

I look around to see everyone else, they didn't seem to notice. I rubbed on the scar, 'why is it there?' I asked myself, it was just a dream. If there's a scar there then there must be one on my abdomen

I lift my shirt reveling my abdomen. My eyes widen, there's a gash, that's still oozing blood. I swallow hard, slowly lowering my shirt. My breaths were fast and panicked. That dream was more vivid than I could imagine. I look over to see Masako looking at me.

"What happened?" She asks softly.

"I just had a dream that's all." I whispered. I put pressure on the wound and numbed out the pain. I wasn't going to worry anyone this time around.

"But you got hurt." Masako says.

"I'm fine." I say hinting for her to drop it.

"Did somthing harm you in the dream?" She says ignoring me. I'm tempted to lie, but that's when Ayako takes notice.

"What happened to your cheek?" She says loudly, Naru instantly turns around. I open my mouth not sure what to say. A blush covers my cheeks.

I look away from them, " nothing... It's nothing." I said shaking my head, "I'm fine guys." I put on a smile. I put a little more pressure as I felt the warm liquid through my shirt. I stared out the window.

"But you looked pained." Masako said touching my shoulder, "and your arm is so tight on you abdomen."

Naru looked at me, then at my abdomen. His eyes widen.

"Your bleeding!" Ayako shouts.I shake my head.

"I'm fine..." I lie. Naru looks annoyed.

"No your not. What happened?" He asks his voice cold and angry.

"It was in a dream... A creature came and hurt me, than a couple came in and tried to help me but it hit me again." My voice was shaking.

Lin pulled the car into an empty parking lot. Naru got out of the car as he did and rushed to open my door. He examined my check and then lifted up my shirt to look at the wound, causing my checks to heat up. He shook his head.

"Father Brown please get the bandages." He ordered him as he removed my arm and put his hand there instead

It burned in pain. I grind my teeth. Closing my eyes as tear well-up from pain. He didn't remove his hand until he placed the bandages.

"This happend in a dream?" He asks. I nod, staying quiet. Now he DEFINTLY will be worried. "You should stay home. We are miles from the case and your already having dreams that are harming you." He says. I open my mouth to protest.

"No way. I'm not leaving you guys." I say stubbornly.

"Your safer that way." I grit my teeth again.

"Not happening." I say, "We are only a few miles from the case. I am fine."

He was about to protest when I put my pointer finger over his mouth, "nothing's changing my mind." I said and he huffed in defeat and I smiled.

He put his mouth to my ear, "I know, I just don't want to loss you know." He whisper

"I understand that. But you can't stop me from going. I will be okay." I say determined. He sighs and looks down at me.

"Alright. But you will tell me if ANYTHING, happens to you in a dream or in reality, promise?" He asks, his fingers tracing along mine.

"I promise."

I said with a smile. Masako coughed behind us, not looking very happy with us.

"Can we get going yet, we don't want to be to late." She said with annoyance in her voice.

Naru nods simply, then walks back to the front of the car, getting in silently.

The rest of the ride, I stay awake. Fighting any fatigue that drags my eye lids. Sleep has become dangerous.

After what felt like forever I began to see the house.

Monk was in the front waiting for us. What we pulled in and everyone got out he started talking.

"What took you guys so long, I've been here more 10 minutes waiting for you guys?"

"Mai got hurt." Ayako said

John, drove up at Ayako said that.

"Sorry I'm late." He says, then he looks around. "What's wrong?" He asks puzzled.

"Mai got hurt." Ayako says again. Naru stays quiet.

Monk looked at John at then back at us, "how'd she get hurt? Espessaly with everyone watching."

"I had a dream where I got hurt, and it happened to me." I said putting my hand into Naru's

"Physically?" Monk asks shocked. I nod. He shakes his head. "That's not good." I bite my lip, my heart sunk. Naru rubbed the palm of my hand. I felt dizzy, I looked over to the house.

"Looks like this spirit does need to physically be there to hurt someone." Masako said shivering slightly. "It's so strong."

Monk nodded, and then looked over to Naru, "so are we staying here, or at a different spot."

"For now we are to stay in the house and get rid of the spirit that currently haunts it." Naru said.

"So basically like all our jobs." Ayako said in a plain tone. Naru just nods, as he continued to rub my hand. Masako glared out our hands.

"Let's set up. And find a place to bunk." Naru says letting go of my hand. I close my eyes and take a breath. I feel sick to my stomach. Chills ran down my back, as I grab some equipment

It was a light load, but I wasn't going to be weak. Even with my stomach throbbing. Everyone but Masako brought stuff in and then set stuff up. It didn't take long to find a place to bunk, girls and boys in separate rooms this time

We all gathered around the screens once we finished unpacking. Naru stood next to Lin, and he was assessing the situation.

I let Ayako change the bandage as I listened to what all was going to happen while we were here. I wondered if I would be able to talk about this with Gene

"Alright, everyone split up into groups. We will be checking out the house. Except for Mai and Masako, you two stay here and rest." Naru says, ordering, I look at him annoyed. How can he not let me help?! I open my mouth to object, but Masako speaks.

"Listen to what he says. You don't have to act childish." She says rudely.

I glared at her and then look at the floor. Fine! I'll stay here feeling useless. I lay back on my bed and stare at the ceiling waiting for everyone to get back. Masako sat on hers reading a book.

My stomach throbbed, but I put that thought to the side, when Masako glared at me.

"Why are you mad with me?" I ask. She refuses to answer. Her eyes glare at her book. "Please tell me!" I shout, which hurts my stomach.

"Because your the first." She said not looking away from her book.

"The first?" I asked, it made no since.

Masako let out a sigh, "Naru is all formal with us girls while you he acts normally about. Your the first one he's had feelings for or at least egnaleged."

I look at her slightly shocked. I knew she liked him, but I couldn't understand.

"I..." What could I tell her.

"I shouldn't have told you, never mind." She sounded angry.

We stayed quiet after that, she ignoring me and I spacing off. A little before dinner the group came back to join us

"We found a potential room, where the temperature is the lowest." Naru says when they get back.

"As well as a room, with the corpses of a child." John says glumly. I feel tears rise in my eyes with that thought.

We hadn't made it I time to save what ever kid was currently in there. I looked away trying to keep myself from crying. Naru seemed to gal noticed but didn't due anything.

"We will need to keep a close eye this night." Naru said.

My bottem lip quivered, the child hadn't lived. We already we're to late. My hand flies to my mouth to stifle a sob. I get up and walk to the opposite side of the room. Tears streaming down my cheeks, silent sobs racking my body.

Naru must have seen this because I felt a strong hand rubbing my back, and turned to see him.

"We were to late." I sobbed. Naru gave a nod.

"We can still help the rest of the family by taking care if the spirit though." I nodded myself and tried to calm myself down.

But the sobs were relentless. Controlling my body. The tears felt warm and sticky on my face. So much sorrow filled me from this failure.

"Naru, there's something you gotta see." Lind voice rings out, in pure horror, Naru leaves my side, sprinting to the monitors.

After a moment he gasps.

"That's the spirit!" Ayako says loudly. Masako began shaking.

The smell in the room became horrid. I walked over to the Monitors and see the spirit walking around. It walked and had the body of a human, but it also had dog characteristic

"It's diffrent from most spirits." I say looking at the creature, we've seen a spirit take shape of an animal before. Such as at the school, where the students all participated in quiegi boards, but never in between...

"What should we do?" Monk asks, entranced by the sight. The creatures eyes glowed. I could see that. Suddenly it looked directly at the camera. Everyone let's out a shriek, except Naru. My heart was pounding. It had looked at us.

It grinned evilly before hitting the camera so that we could no longer see it. Lin tried listening to the audio, but there was nothing. We all looked around the other monitors but found nothing.

"That spirit is..." Masako panted, her face pail

Fast ubdate, I'm late for school kinda. Sorry if there are errors. I do not own the charactes.


	5. Chapter 5

-unedited-

"What...what is it!" Ayako yells at her. But she collapses. Only then do I realize the pain that burned my abdomen and my cheek. I wince. The pain felt like fire to my flesh. I try standing straight so nobody would take notice. I knew for sure I was deathly pale, my skin looking like ice. I stared a Masako as Monk picked her up, the look of pain was still fresh on her face.

She might have felt the pain that the spirit had or caused. Naru glanced over to her, slight worry in his eyes. Monk placed her on the bed, putting a wet rag on her forehead. Naru came over to me, probably see that I was in pain.

"I'm fine. Check on Masako." I say as he gets close. Not that I don't want his presence, but because she needs it to.

"She will be all right." He says, that's good news. I think to myself. Naru looks down at me,

"Do you want to try sleeping? Or will the spirit come back?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then nodded my head. "I'll try and get some sleep. I may be able to find something out." I said and went over to the bed that I had claimed

I felt lonely once I lay down, because Naru and the boys had a separate room. It was only down the long dark hallway, but still. I felt safer with Naru near me. My mind instantly flashed to the last case, when Naru chose the bed next to me.

It brought a smile to me as I drifted off to sleep. This time I was in my own body and Gene was next to me with his usual smile

I wanted to keep the conversation light, but I knew what I need to find out.

"Gene." I pause and look up at him, "Why was the spirit able to harm me through my dream? That shouldn't be possible..."

"As it got more powerful, the more ways it was able to hurt it's targets." Gene said and the spirit soon was in my dream, although it didn't see me this time. "It used to be a father of 5 kids, a sixteen year old, thirteen year old, nine year old, a five year old and a new born. One night someone game in a murdered his oldest child. Each month on the same day he would come back and murder the children. So when the last one died he killed himself and now wants everyone to know the pain of kissing their children.

I look down at the ground, letting the information sink in.

"But there is something else you should know." He starts, I look at him. The image begins to fade, and the air turned cold.

From behind me I hear a growl. I whirl around with a shriek. The white soulless eyes stared at me. It's teeth bared. I swallow. Oh God. I could smell the creature's breath. It smelled like blood and corpses. It felt so real. It's breath was warm. Something was off.

I was almost alive. The last time I had been with something like this was... Wait was this a monster or a spirit? Maybe it's on the verge of becoming a monster.

I back up, I need to wake up. I can't die in a dream! I turn around and begin sprinting, I couldn't die this way. I soon found myself in a long corridor, I kept sprinting my heart thumping. I want to scream out for help.

My hands are shaking as I try to pinch myself it doesn't work. I close my eyes and continue to blindly run.

'Naru!' I yell out into the dream, suddenly Naru is standing there his eyes wide and full of confusion.

I'm out of breath,

"Wake me up! Naru!" I struggle to breath as I sprint past him, the monster lets out a howl. "HURRY!" I scream.

"It's coming!" I yell. He disappeared, probably waking up. I felt hands on my shoulders, faint at first and then strong as opened my eyes again to see Naru above me

My heart hurt to beat. My throat was dry, I let out a cough. Inside I wanted to cry, but tears wouldn't come.

"Thank you." I manage to say through breathes.

"What's going on?" Ayako asks,

"I had a nightmare." I say,

"Why so dramatic over a nightmare?" She asks,

"It was more of a vision..." I say

Breath's*

I look down at my hands, I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Are the boys alright?" I asked

Naru nodded.

"I've never experienced a spirit that is so... Powerful." I say, I feel shaky and uncomfortable. My palms began to sweat.

"Masako, have you felt anything?" I ask, I wasn't sure she was awake. But a moment later I heard a short answer.

"Vivid..." Was all I heard.

Why was I sensing the spirit better then her? I only have dreams, I didn't sense them. I stayed quiet at that.

"We should check you bandages." Naru said grabbing the medical kit.

He lifts my shirt exposing my swollen abdomen. The cut was nauseating. Slowly he put a new bandage on, being gentle.

When he finished, he pulled my shirt back down and looked me in the eyes. "We need to find out more about out you can do," Naru said, "you've contacted me in a dream twice now.

He said the last part quietly, Masako and Ayako both spoke quietly about the occurrences. I nod,

"I still don't know how I've been able to..." I tell him, my voice low. My abdomen hurts.

He places a hand on my check and smiled, "well at least I know now that your better then what we thought." He teased. I gave him a pouted look.

"Guess I just need to catch up to you." I said

It gets quiet. I want to ask Naru to stay, I'm worried that if I fall asleep again, I won't wake up.

"I don't think I should sleep tonight." I say, looking into his eyes. He sighs,

"I agree, not until that spirit's gone." He says

I hope that's soon, because I'm feeling tired. I sat there with him, hand in hand for i don't know how long, staring into each other's eyes.

He sits on my bed, me lying on his chest. I try to keep my eyes open.

"I'm so tired." I say quietly. He rubs his fingers on my arm.

"Just keep your eyes open." He says, I hear an angry huff from the otherwise of the room, Masako. I want to apologize but realize I shouldn't have too.

I know she likes him, but he doesn't feel the same way. I hope she doesn't try to murder me instead of the spirit. I snuggle closer to him, enjoying the heat he gave.

It wasn't long before he was snoring softly, I look up at him, wishing I could sleep as well.

The heat he gave soon became uncomfortable. I began to sweat, and shiver. I coughed weakly. I knew for sure I was running a fever, my eyes began to water.

I tried not to let out a sound though, for Ayako and Masako had fallen asleep as well. My eyes stopped watering after a while. I didn't move from my spot though because it would wake Naru

My stomach rolled. Waves of heat pulsed off me, it was becoming hard to breath. I had to move, slowly I inched to the edge of the bed. Dizziness struck me like a rock, I fall over, the room spinning.

I tried to focus on one item, but every time it kept spinning. I don't think I woke anyone, for I laid there feeling like I was going to be sick.

I moaned, the feeling made me want to curl up in a ball, but even the slightest move sent the room whirling about.

I wanted to shout, and beg for release from this, but I couldn't wake anyone.

What felt like hours I laid there, trying to keep myself from gagging with each move.

Soon enough I heard a faint alarm go off. It stopped after a moment. I felt someone grab my shoulders and then put their hand on my forehead.

I open my eyes, I only felt worse than I had before. Naru and Ayako stood in front of me.

"Can you move?" He asks. I don't move, in fear I might be sick if I do. Ayako looks down at me,

"What is happening?" She asks

"I think her cut got infected, we didn't treat it in enough time." Naru said pulling my shirt up again.

I let out a moan, my stomach burned. A small gag rose in my throat, I swallowed, but ended up coughing.

Ayako grabbed a bucket and placed it on front of me. Naru called in Lin and them to help out

Slowly, Naru helps me up, which makes the room soon even more. I try holding my breath to stop the gags. My stomach rolled as I heard everyone enter the room.

I couldn't stop it anymore and ended up puking into the bowl. Some people covered their mouth as I did. Naru explained everything to the boys.

Hearing the summary of what's taken place made me gag yet again, it's only moments before I vomit again, my body lurching forward, emptying the contents of my stomach into the bucket. I clutch the bucket hard, my abdomen throbs.

I felt tears run down my checks as I do. Someone rubs my back as I give whimper of pain.

"We must destroy the spirit. An cleansing won't work." Monk says assessing the situation.

"This doesn't even really sound like a spirit." John says. "Honestly I'm wondering if it's a monster. It's much too powerful to be a spirit."

"Well of that's the case, then we must leave. Get everyone out of danger." Naru says making a decision. I shake my head, which makes the world spin again.

"No. We're in the middle of a case. We've already let a child die! We have to stay a beat this thing." I say my voice sounding pathetic.

"It's not a monster yet." I finished. I weakly told them what I found out.

"It's to close to a monster, we're going." Naru said

"Naru we can't! Not after that child died! Theirs more alive children in this house!" I say looking up at him, he looked back his gaze emotionless.

"We are leaving." He says, I feel to weak to fight back.

I feel my eyes drift close.

"Mai don't sleep!" Naru yells

"Just dive minutes..." I said before I fell asleep

Instantly someone slaps me awake, my eyes slid open to Masako.

"Ow." I say quietly. Naru looked ticked as he sat on the bed.

My eyes kept falling but Masako kept slapping me when I did. Well at least till she looked away to talk

"You have to stay awake." She says to me, looking back. Slowly she sits me up, my stomach burns.

"We can't leave." I say

"With you getting this hurt from this monster!" Naru yelled, "we are leaving."

"No!" I yelled right back, or at least the best I can

"It's hurting me! I should make that decision! We took this case. We must complete it." I say shouting the pain excruciating.

"I said no and that's-" Naru said but got cut off by Ayako

"Naru she's not going to change her answer, so there's no point in arguing at this point." She pointed out, she was right for once

"She's right, it's only hurting her more." Monk says,

"As well as making the spirits tension and anger worse." Masako puts in, softly.

I look up at him, anger was burning in his eyes as well as mine

He set out a huff, "Fine! But if anything else happens we're out." He said looking away from everyone. Although I wasn't feeling that good, I still felt victorious.

I glare at him. I realized this case would be difficult and so did he.

There's no reason to wimp out. I feel a growl rise in my throat. The sound is loud and heavily as it escapes my lips.

I close my mouth right, but it could still be heard from it vibrating in my throught

My hand covers my mouth, I stare up at them, their eyes wide with horror.

"It's in her." John says quietly. I shake my head, it can't be... It just can't!

They try and get close to me but I shake my head. If it was in me it could take control and I would have no way to stop it

"Get away!" I yell, in panic once it would take my form who knows what I could do! I hear the familiar chants of magic words. Nothing happened, except I could the beast inside grow stronger with each word.

Every word I felt less control of my body, the growling continued to get louder. Soon I felt Lins shiki going around me in a sort of barrier

It felt warm, almost burning my skin. Another loud growl erupts from inside my chest. I feel dangerous.

"Get it out of her!" Naru yells

They began speaking faster. I felt to warm, every part of me was burning. Each time they spoke a word I felt a growl

The beast was ripping away my sanity. I look up to the ceiling a new burning in my eyes. My vision tinted red.

I let out a scream but It had to much growl to it to be recognized as one. My throught burned.

I writhed under the shiki, I heard words being screamed at me, in a language unknown to my ears. I had to get out I had to be free!

I started hitting the barrier that had been formed with force I didn't know I possessed. My vision was getting redder every time it didn't break

I slowly stand up resisting the pressure. Anger pulsed through me. My vision was bright red. I snarl my eyes burning. Pain filled me. I felt invincible

"We need to knock her out!" Lin yelled at everyone. He went behind me and struck me on a part of my neck

I froze for a second my voice came out as Mai and then I collapsed into darkness an ache in my neck

I ended up having a dream once again. It was vivid at first but as I was able to really see it I wished I didn't have to

It was my reflection. But inside I knew it really wasn't. My eyes were a dark maroon red. My teeth were long and sharp. I wanted to scream, I looked like a monster. A creature I couldn't even begin to understand stood in front of me.

When I moved it moved, when it moved I moved. Was this what happened when something possesses you. Change in ways yours not supposed to

I felt like a phantom in my own reflection. I wished badly for relief from the horrid sight. But it only glared at me, making me look in awe.

How could I even begin to understand what I'd become?

What kind if feelings had this... Monster gone through. Would we be able to fix things and make me normal again

Part of me deep inside wanted to cleanse what burned within me. Whatever this monster had gone through needed to be finished. Inside an eternal fire burned painfully.

There was faint words in the back of my head that I couldn't make out. I wasn't going to try to either, I needed a way to help him

"LET ME HELP YOU!" I scream out suddenly. Pain racking my brain. I'm shoved to the ground. The words echoed on relentlessly. "Please!" I beg so tired and weak

"Not everyone need to feel what we've felt." I said standing up again. "The person you want is already dead"

I felt only pain in reply. I gasp the pain excruciating.

"Please listen to me! I can help you! My friends can HELP!" I shout now angered

"No one can help" a demonic voice answered. It made me want to back down, but that wasn't going to happen now

"Yes they can! This is what they do!" I scream the pain rolling over me. "We came here to help you! Let us do it"

New chapter. The next one will take longer because we haven't had too much time to write lately. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

-unedited-

Chapter 6

A figure began to appear before me. "You can try your best, nothing will stop me until me children are back."

"How can I find them?" I ask as calmly as I can. I hear a snarl in reply. "Please tell me'!" I beg, the figure becoming more vibrant

"They are away somewhere." It said before leaving. I screamed for it to come back but there was no answer

I balled my fist a screamed out into the darkness. I only found frustration within me.

I open my eyes to be welcomed to the pain but ignored it

The pain seared through me as I looked around trying to see through the sudden blur that consumed me.

I heard voices close to me but no one had realized I was awake yet

"We need to abandon the case Naru." I hear monk say nearly pleadingly.

"I know, but we all know Mai won't let that happen." Naru sounded tired and almost weak

"Maybe we should grab her while she's asleep and go." Ayako suggested.

"Mai is a fairly light sleep so I don't think we will be able to." Naru said

"There has to be a way!" Monk says, his voice growing a little louder.

"Finishing this case." Naru states in a plain tone.

"He's right Monk, Mai is too persistent to allow us to simply leave." Ayako puts in

"We need to find the kids." I said in a low voice, causing many to jump.

"What do you mean 'find the kids?" Monk asked

"That's what the spirit wants! It's children back!" I begin yelling a new form of rage taking over me.

"Mai calm down!" Naru told me in a stern voice. I looked down with a frown.

"So how are we going to give those kids back?" Ayako asked

"Would we be able to form an allusion of the kids." I asked

"For the spirit to have lasted this long it would know the difference." Lin said, shooting down my idea

"Yes a hedogata wouldn't cut it." NARU says.

"Why don't we just exorcise the spirit? It's almost killed Mai who knows who else it will kill..." Ayako adds in.

"We can't just let it go with hate." I sighed and continued to think. I wish I did more studying on this. "we need something to let it go with ease

"It seems awful to just kill the spirit." John says agreeing.

"Should we leave the house? Perhaps it's a area-bound spirit..." I say, referring to the last case we had to leave the house on, and abandon the case. But that had been a monster not a spirit

"It is an area-bond spirit, but people will continue to come to the house. It's a great house to have a family in." Masako said

"Clearly not if you have children. People need to know the truth." Monk says. I could hear the anger in his voice.

Everyone nodded, "we just need to get by the people who want to sell the house for money." Naru said

Something inside me shuddered. My body suddenly felt an icy chill run through me. I freeze, an excruciating pain filled my head. My fingers rake down the side of my head as I shriek.

Suddenly a blood chilling howl electrified my brain.

"You can't escape!" It yelled, making me scratch my arms trying to get him out.

"He's back" Naru said surprisingly calm for what has happened

My fingers curl into claws as I rip at my flesh. Inside I feel as though a fire has been ignited. The burning sensation sent shock through me.

"HOLD HER ARMS!" Naru screams suddenly panicked as I draw blood.

Monk and John grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. "We need to drive it out of her!" Monk yelled as I fought against them, gaining new strength

I feel my back arch against the wail as a blood curling scream escapes my agape lips. I push against John and Monks arms.

"Hurry!"

My eyes couldn't focus and I started to see red. I gritted my teeth and started yelling at them to let me go. I felt hands transfer my arm and then monk saying his incantations

"LET ME GO!" I say my voice lowering into a snarl. Spit dribbles from my teeth as I shove against them. Monk says the incantations louder and more forcefully

My head and body start to hurt more. My strength kept growing as I fought against them. I almost got my arm free from the said John was holing when I lost all my energy

It evaporated into nothing as I collapsed from their grip onto the floor. Nausea pounded from within me, rolling in my stomach in waves.

For a moment I just lay on the floor trying to catch my breath, and not sure if I were able to move

"It's gone for now." Monk said, panting. Naru stroked my head a little. I closed my eyes and drifted to the needed sleep. Maybe I won't get hurt this time... Maybe

It only lasted a few minutes before I was shaken awake. I groan inwardly as my eyes slid open. My stomach hurt from the nausea. Every movement sent pricks of the sick feeling down my spine.

"You can't fall asleep." Naru told me as I opened my eyes, still not seeing right.

"But I don't feel good." I croaked

He looked at me his face hard.

"If you fell asleep the spirit would possess you fully." His voice was cold. I groan, feeling sick at the word spirit

I curled up and waited for it all to disappear. Although it didn't. Everyone was in the room talking about what to do

"Leaving seems like our safest option." John says.

"Yes but what happens if the spirit leaves in Mai? What would we do then?" Lin says quietly.

"I'm not sure, but right now that's our best bet." John answered.

" I'm not so sure, we only talked about leaving and the spirit got angry." Monk said

"Yes. That is a trigger point towards the spirit." Ayako says.

"We need to do some more research before we can fully understand what to do." Naru says. "And while we do that, I need you all to watch over Mai, and keep her awake. That spirit is strong." He says. Anger instantly fills me as my cheeks blush.

"No! Naru! I am fine! I don't need to waste your guys time watching over me."

"If we don't watch you, you'll fall asleep." Naru said. I frown and look away, it was true.

But I truly felt like a burden.

"Yeah, besides it'll help pass time." Monk says smiling softly

I nodded and grabbed a school book a I had brought in case I had time to read it.

I sat on the bed my muscles tired. My eyes instantly grew droopy, but I knew I had to stay awake.

Masako kept an eye on me. My eyes kept trying to close but each time I would force them open.

I couldn't help but yawn as my eyes begged for closure. My mind started swarming with thoughts of sleep

Just before my eyes closed all the way I felt cold liquid drench me. My body went into a slight shock before I was on the floor groaning. Pain shot through my leg as I look up to a content Masako

"Bose orders to keep you up." She said with a smile.

"Does that mean you have to soak me?" I asked

"As long as you stay awake" she shrugged

I scowl and rub my leg.

"I wasn't falling asleep." I say. She snickers

"You were falling asleep." Ayako said looking up from her own book. I'm surprised she wasn't the one to dump the water

Slowly I stand up, my leg throbbing. I want to punch Masako in the face. But I don't, instead I take a deep breath and sit on the bed.

"You owe me me a towel at least." I mumbled

"You can get that yourself." She said before ignoring me.

"Well I can't! You broke my freaking leg!" I mutter under me breath.

"It's just a bruise." She replies

She then pokes it, making me flinch. "If it was broken you wouldn't have just flinched"

"It could be sprained." Ayako says taking notice.

"Well we won't know for sure." I said since we couldn't really check.

I hear the door suddenly open. Instantly it grabs my attention.

"Naru, what is it?" Ayako asks looking up. He looks more pale than usual.

"There is no easy way to leave." Naru said sitting down beside me.

"What does THAT mean?" Monk asks, I look over realizing he was in the room. He was running his eyes, he had been asleep.

"The only way to get away is to sacrifice the youngest person here." Naru said pained. Everyone's eyes on me.

"What!? Why?!" John says, entering the room.

"It's not a spirit its a monster. A monster similar to the American legend of the 'rake'"

My eyes got wide. I'd read something about the rake. It was scary. Maybe it is the rake and not just a monster similar to it .

"What happened in the legend?" Ayako asks quietly.

Naru looked at me then closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's just like what's need happening to the kids that live here, it kills them." Naru said

"I still don't understand why it leaves the parents alone..." John says. My heart felt hallow on my chest. Shivers ran down my back.

"It's main target is children, when you think about it they are a weaker target then the parents." Monk said

"True. But Mai isn't a child." Monk says.

"How can we prevent her being a sacrifice?" John asks.

Naru shakes his head and my heart sinks. They had to kill me.

"There isn't any way..." His voice trailed. Fear pierces my heart, making me double over. My fingers clutch my chest as fear consumes me.

My abdomen starts to pulse with pain. I had forgotten about it. I dropped to the floor, losing control of my body. Naru jumped to me, catching my head before it hit the ground.

My body writhed on the creaking floor. I gasp conclusions consuming my body, spit dribbling down my lips. Inhumane sounds escaped my lips

"He's back!" Naru yelled at the others.

"Wait I may be able to help this time around" Ayako said before going out of the room and grabbing what she needed.

But this time was different. I feel the anger of the beast inside. This time the creature was here for blood.

My eyes started to burn, along with my teeth and hands. My nails and teeth grew painfully fast. Naru and Lin held me down against the ground.

It only took a moment for Naru to understand what was happening.

A low hiss escapes my mouth, as i bare my teeth. Fire burns along my skin as sharp spikes of fur shoot from my flesh. Blood drips from beneath each hair

Ayako ran into the room and began her chant, some old tree spirits must be near. Hot tears rolled down me checks.

Inside I felt as though my intestines were being torn apart. Blood gushed from my abdomen again, making me feel wet.

I started feeling light headed and couldn't see correctly. I was fighting against Lin and Naru trying to get free.

Sounds a human were never able to conceive escaped my throat in growls. Inside my head the howling sent shocks of pain through me.

I heard the sound of a bell, it made me feel calmer but at the same time the anger grew

The monster fought against the ringing of the bell. My breaths grew rapid as the pain intensified. I felt sick as my head pounded.

I felt bile at my throught but swallowed not letting myself be sick at this moment. The pain started to numb as I felt my conches leave.

My back bends off the ground, as A loud bloodcurdling scream sears from my mouth. The sound is matched with the relentless howling that is etched into my brain. The howl sounds pained and sad. When it ends I felt the strength leave my body again, but this time I think it's gone for good. Ayako said a last prayer before letting out a sigh. Lin let go of me, although Naru put his hand on mine.

For a moment I try and catch my breath. But the fear and sorrow take over, sending me into sobs. I put my hands to my face as tears run down my cheeks. Right before he left my body he showed me an image of his kids alive and then dead. He went through a lot alive. Even if he was a monster we could have found a way to help him eventually. I cried for I don't know how long before I couldn't find any more tears. The pain was coming back.

Why wouldn't the monster just leave me for good? I realized then, that it wasn't over. The sacrifice was a necessity. My heart sinks again.

I must die.

He left my body but he wasn't going to let me live to much longer. He inflicted the wounds just in case he wouldn't be able to kill me himself.

I felt his teeth scrape the inside of my brain. I gasp the pain was as though the knives of hundreds cut within me. My breaths were labored. While my vision had spots.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" Naru yelled at everyone. He picked me up bridal style while we head to the car, able to leave the house.

But I knew this was inevitable. I don't know how I knew, I just did. Suddenly the beast attached my heart. My chest erupted into pain.

I let out a scream right before we entered the car. The pained numbed a little as I panted, sweat covering my body. I felt something drop on my face. Looking up I see Naru crying

My body was on fire. My veins were consumed with lava. I couldn't breathe. The pain was constricting my lungs from grasping air.

I closed my eyes, hearing everyone yelling at me to stay with them as we head to the hospital. As I faded my last thought was hopefully waking up again.

The last thing I can remember was the sound of a single sob from Naru, before the darkness took me away sweeping me into nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

-Unedited-

I opened my eyes lying on the office couch. There was no one in the room. I got up not feeling any pain, it felt like I was walking on clouds. I heard the door open and everyone came in.

"Hey guys, want some tea?" I asked cheerfully. Masako stiffened and stared at me

She went pale. I heard her breath leave her mouth in a gasp. I look bad, confusion running down me.

"What's wrong Masako?" Monk asks, his eyes tired and puffy. Had they been crying?

"Masako, monk what's wrong?" I ask, my voice echoing slightly.

"It's nothing" she said faintly before sitting down. Mouthing that we would talk later.

"We have a new case, a child spirit base been messing around at an amusement park." Naru said, mono toned.

His skin was nearly a grey. His eyes dark. The look of pain on his face sent a piercing shock in my chest.

I'm so confused.

"Masako!" I yell to her, panic overcoming me. I feel as though I'm blurred. She flinches and closes her eyes but refuses to speak, as the group talks.

I hear them talk in the background before Masako says she needs to leave and signals me to follow. She closes the door behind me and sighs

"Mai I'm sorry to say this but you're not really here" she said

I look back at her annoyed and shocked.

"What do you mean I'm not here?! I'm standing right here!" My voice was threatening as I glare. She sighs, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Your still at the hospital fighting for your life. You are in a coma."

"No I can't be..." I mumble, my hands over my ears. Is this why everyone looked down.

I feel thoughts pound through my head. I gasp, opening my eyes to flashes of moment alive experienced.

"Masako..." My voice was weak, "what's happening?" I ask

"It's common for people's spirits to roam around while in a coma and then return when they awake or pass away." Masako said. "The damage the monster did ended up putting you in this coma."

"Am I going to die?" I ask, sorrow in my chest. She doesn't answer. "Masako, am I?" I ask more forcefully.

She looks up to me with a pained look.

"I don't know."

"The doctors have little hope that you will wake up again. But all of us know you will." Masako said before looking over at the door.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here ok." I said faintly

She nods.

"I wouldn't put them in false hope." She bows then leaves. I stand still in shock.

Suddenly a vision of when i first met Naru streamed through my eyes. The small smile and the cold look in his eyes, mesmerized me. I gasp then step back. It had been so vivid so real.

I walking back into the room, through the wall. I sat next to Naru. He was looking at a picture of me, his face dark. The room must of gotten cold because Ayako started rubbing her arms

I wanted to lean into him, and have him wrap his warm arms around me. But that wasn't possible.

"Is the air conditioning on?" Monk asks clearly cold. I back up, panic flaring within me. I have to get out. Masako looks at me breifly then at her hands.

I started out the room but didn't go far. I was going to the case with them so that I could possibly help in any way. I played with my hands while waiting, only jumping when the door opened

"Masako." I say softly. She looks solemn. I look at her waiting for her to say something. Hers eyes just close as she is lost for words. What could she say to make this better? I may die.

"I'm going to help you guys with the case." I said which makes her eyes wide with surprise.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because what else am I going to do when I'm like this." I said shrugging

"But what can you do?" She asks. I look away.

"I don't know. But please let me come, maybe I can find a way to wake up..." My voice trails off

She sighs and nods her head. "If you discover anything just tell me." She said right before the others came out.

"What's with this cold building?" Ayako complained

Naru shot Masako a look.

She just looked away and shrugged. "Perhaps a new air conditioning system." She says simply. I look at Naru.

He looked like he was suspecting something but then he looked in the direction I was. The need to be close to him increased but I ignored it.

"Let's go." He said plainly, walk past me

More like through me. I felt a smooth feeling as his body crossed through me. For a moment I want to reach out and grab him, but my hand goes right through.

I felt like crying. Why couldn't I just wake up already. I guess I'm learning what it's like to be a spirit.

But a part of me feared I wasn't going to wake up. That I was going to die. I look at the group, walking in silence.

I guess we'll just find out. I started following them to the case sight. Everyone was quiet

The silence was painful. I wanted to speak, but I knew they wouldn't hear me.

I was glad to discover that the case was only a few blocks over. For I hadn't been sure on what to do if they took a car.

The park was empty, no rides moving. It's hard to believe this please is haunted but then again anything a possible

There was an eerie silence in the air. It sent a chill down my back.

"Where is everybody?" Ayako asks quietly.

"Today it's closed." Naru said walking in. It makes to start on a day like this.

"What's the problem, with the... Uh spirit I mean." I say, not remembering.

Masako looks away.

As if he heard me Naru started talking on what was wrong here again. "this sprit is a child so try not to be to mean to it. It has a habit of playing tricks"

He pauses "It often terrorizes passages in rides and such."

"So we need to cleanse the spirit as soon as we can." Monk says.

"Yes so we can return to Mai." John says, quietly. I look over hearing my name.

Maybe when we finished this case I would wake up, or at least that's what I'm hoping. Everyone nodded and went off in different directions, me with Masako though.

"It's been quiet with you gone." She says suddenly, as we walk forward in the not sure on how to reply to that.

I guess with being friends this long would affect the others if one of us get hurt badly. "How long have I been out so far?" I asked.

"It's been about a week, or two." She pauses "honestly I'm not sure anymore." She looks up at me.

"Oh." I faintly said before spotting a figure running around. It was a child. I could clearly see black hair, bobbing up and down as the child ran.

"Do you see him?" I ask, Masako looks over, her eyes slowly focusing.

"Yes." She replied.

The child looked us with a grin before running away. I chased after him while Masako yelled at me

"Mai stop!" She yelled, I kept running, not feeling anything but tireless energy rush through me.

I heard the child laugh softly.

Suddenly a blinding pain took my sight away and left me to collapse on to the ground.

I screamed and looked up to Masako.

"Mai don't run off!" She yelled at me with a stern voice

The pain made her words echo.

"What's wrong?" she asks breathless. I gasp, screaming.

"I don't know!" I yelled, before the pain suddenly stopped

Slowly I stand up confusion pulsing through me.

"It just hurt... And now it's gone." Masako looked at me.

"Could you be waking up?"

"Maybe." I smiled, this gave me some more hope. The possibility of finally waking up

She stopped and didn't smile, a worried look crossed her face.

"What is it?" I ask my smile fading.

She shook her head,

"It's nothing."

I shrugged and a started for a ride where I had heard the laughing. Hopefully the child would be there

Silently I wished that I could feel the cool Boston my face, but I knew that wasn't possible. Inwardly I sigh, than look closer at the ride. It wasn't long before I heard a child's laugh.

"Where are you?" I asked the kid. Suddenly the spirit appeared before me

He looked so innocent. I look at him, not sure on what to do. Masako soon was behind me.

"What's your name?" Masako asked, a smile on her face.

"My name is James." He said

His blue eyes looked at me.

"Your like me." He said simply. I stand awkwardly, not sure on what to say.

"James, why do you scare people? Why don't you go into the light and be free?"

"I don't want to leave yet, I can't find my parents." He said looking around.

I frowned, the poor child

"How were you secluded from them?" I ask softly,

"I was on that ride." He says then points to the large roller coaster. "I fell off.. I looked for them...they were gone."

"Don't worry we'll find you parents." Masako said with a smile

He smiles,

"Really?" A dimple showing on his left cheek.

"Of course." I say

"Yay!" He yelled before disappearing.

"How are we going to find them." I asked Masako

She shook her head.

"Perhaps a hedogata..." She says quietly.

"What's wrong?" I ask she shakes her head,

"Nothing's wrong." I look at her.

"Go tell the others." I said before walking away

I wasn't sure on where I was going, but I wanted to test something, based on what James had said.

I close my eyes, I think of each member of the group for a moment. Instantly as I open my eyes I realize it worked, I was next to the group again. Did this mean I'm closer to dead than alive?

No one sensed my presence as I stood by them. Masako came over the group and told them what she found out. She didn't looked my way once, maybe she couldn't see me. I closed my eyes again and pictured the roller coaster. I opened my eyes, standing on top of the roller coaster.

The height was dizzying . I shook my head hearing the wind flow past me, not touching me at. For a moment I wonder if I would just float if I were to jump down, but the thought was terrifying

The little boy appeared next to me. A smile cheerful smile on his face.

"Isn't this view wonderful." He said, kicking his feet

I look at the many rides, forgetting my fear. A small smile plays on my lips.

"Yes it is." I say softly. He looks up at me.

"Do you think you'll find my parents!" His soft voice asks, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes, I'm curtain we will. The minute we tell them about you they'll come running." I told him ruffling up his hair. I guess only spirits can touch each other like when you're alive.

He giggled and hugged my leg.

Suddenly he frowned.

"Why are you only a little like me?" He asks, at first I don't understand his questions, but than it all makes sense.

"I...uh... Am still partially alive..." I say truthfully. He blinks confused.

"But I am alive." He said. I guess he hasn't realized he died. I don't want ruin his spirit by telling him either though.

"I'm in a coma, so I'm not fully." I explained

He looks down, sorrow crossing his face.

"I just want my family." He says. I wrap my arm around him. "What happened to me?" He suddenly asks.

"I'm not sure, what was the last ride you rode with your family?" I asked him

His eyes close as his brow furrows.

"This one." He says softly.

It made sense. A few month ago this amusement was closed because of a accident. A child had died because his seat belt wasn't tight enough and he slipped out

The park has been open off and on since then, but I can see why James is so confused.

"James... You're not alive... You need to go into the light." I say to him.

"But I can't leave yet, mommy and daddy don't know where I am yet." He cried. I hugged him.

"Your mommy and daddy know exactly where you are." I said calmly

"No! I can't leave without them!" His voice dies a tears rush down his face.

"James please." I say tears rushing down my cheeks. He shakes his head.

"I can't just leave them! They need me!" He sobbed. Suddenly he was gone, into nothing.


End file.
